Season 8
Rechercher une étoile is a French-language Canadian TV show aimed to find new singing talent. The eighth season, also known as Rechercher une étoile 2017, started on 2 September and was hosted by ???. Auditions Open casting auditions began on 14 June 2017 in (insert starting location here) and concluded on 18 July in (insert ending location here). The minimum age to audition was 16. After the open auditions, 77 candidates were called for a closed-door audition on 12 and 13 August 2017. 18 candidates advanced to the introduction live show or Niveau, where the 16 official contestants who entered the École d'étoiles were selected. Contestants (Ages stated are at time of contest) Summary 'Épisode d'introduction (2 September 2017)' Each contestant performed a cover song of their choice. * Special guests: Contestants from Rechercher une étoile 2016 - "Si tu le crois" * End credits song: "Confident" by Demi Lovato 'Niveau 1 (9 September 2017)' The theme for Niveau 1 was L'année de ma naissance. Each contestant performed a song that was released in the year they were born. * Group performance: "Où je suis" * End credits song: "Good Time" by Owl City and Carly Rae Jepsen 'Niveau 2 (16 September 2017)' The theme for Niveau 2 was Plaisir coupable. Each contestant performed a song that's considered by many to be a guilty pleasure. 'Niveau 3 (23 September 2017)' The theme for Niveau 3 was Classiques canadiens. Each contestant performed a classic hit song by a legendary Canadian recording artist. 'Niveau 4 (30 September 2017)' The theme for Niveau 4 was Chansons de septembre. Each contestant performed a song that was released in September of previous years. 'Niveau 5 (7 October 2017)' The theme for Niveau 5 was Disney. Each contestant performed a song from a Disney film. 'Niveau 6 (14 October 2017)' The theme for Niveau 6 was 1980's. Each contestant performed an 80's classic. 'Niveau 7 (21 October 2017)' The theme for Niveau 7 was Broadway. Each contestant performed a song from a Broadway musical, accompanied by Orchestre Symphonique de Québec. 'Niveau 8 (28 October 2017)' The theme for Niveau 8 was Nuit d'effroi. Each contestant performed a song that either relates to Halloween or was released in October of previous years. 'Niveau 9 (4 November 2017)' The theme for Niveau 9 was Exprimez-vous. Each contestant performed a song that expressed themselves. 'Niveau 10 (11 November 2017)' The theme for Niveau 10 was Jeanne Mas. Each contestant performed a song from Mas' discography. 'Niveau 11 (18 November 2017)' The theme for Niveau 11 was disco. Each contestant performed a disco classic. 'Niveau 12 (25 November 2017)' Niveau 12 was different from other Niveau's in the season. Each contestant performed a cover song of their choice as solo, then a duo cover of another popular song. Yvan and Karidja didn't perform any duo songs. 'Grand Finale (2 December 2017)' In the final, the winner of the season was decided by public vote. Each finalist performed an original song, and after that, the first round of voting ended. The two (2) finalists with the fewest votes were eliminated. A second round of voting began to determine the winner of the season, and the three (3) remaining finalists performed the song they had sung on Épisode d'introduction. * Group performances: ** "Laisse-moi essayer" (Top 5 with Anne Halphen) ** "Où je suis" (all 16 contestants) * Special guest: Sasha Sharp featuring Barley QC - "Furtive Tears" * End credits song: "Indestructible" by EXILE Specials 'Réveillon de Nouvel an (31 December 2017)' On 31 December 2017, a New Year's Eve special aired on Canal de triomphe, for which the 16 official contestants from season 8 performed with the contestants from the previous season. * Group performance (all 16 contestants): "Où je suis" * End credits song: "The Party's Just Begun" by The Cheetah Girls Controversy The introduction episode sparked controversy when the audience booed Estelle Floquet before she began to sing "Quando m'en vo'" from Giacomo Puccini's opera La bohème. The audience once again booed Floquet after her performance was finished. This get the other 17 contestants worried. Some even voiced their confusion on social media sites such as Facebook, Twitter, and Instagram. Floquet was eventually eliminated from the indroduction episode along with Vincent LaFromboise who sang "Ça plane pour moi" by Plastic Bertrand Ratings Category:Rechercher une étoile Category:Seasons Category:Browse